objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Weekly Fan-Favorite
Overview So here you literally battle to the death within characters and characters to determine the true fan-fave vote on your favorite character to win weekly polls! This Week's Competitors BFDI 200px-Firey 27.png 201px-Pen Idle.png Rocky.png Teardrop.png II Bow.png Fan .png ACWAGT Marshmallow Pose.png New Test Tube.png Lucky Characters Every poll, there's always lucky characters randomly chosen to compete in this poll. 2 characters are lucky enough to compete from both shows. Suitcase .png ACWAGT Yellow Face Pose.png Character Profiles Main Bow= Bow.png Bow an enthusiastic, cheerful and happy character who debuted in the mid of Inanimate Insanity. She placed 5th and eventually was killed off the show in the finale, so sad. Fan= Fan .png Fan the biggest "fan" of Inanimate Insanity, geddit? No? Well then, I don't care. Anyways Fan knows everything about Inanimate Insanity, even the most trivial fact. Are you ready to beat Fan in an II quiz? Firey= 200px-Firey 27.png Firey the winner of BFDI and not surprisingly the first ever created character in BFDI. He's competitive at first, but when you get to know him he's a nice guy who just loves to have fun. Though he and Coiny are rivals. Pen= 201px-Pen Idle.png Pen is one of the cool guys (and is surprisingly the most popular). Out of all the cool guys, Pen is the most kind and caring amongst them all and is generally friendly. Vote for him? Yes? Alrighty! Marshmallow= ACWAGT Marshmallow Pose.png Marshmallow is the adorable character that everyone adores. Her cutesy and sweetness is the reason everyone loves her but Apple! Though she can be cautious at times, which makes her quite intelligent. Rocky= Rocky.png Rocky is the smiley-faced Rock who is always smiling (and barfing). This cutie is the most funniest of them all. What a tiny but mighty object. His batfing can sometimes be useful. Teardrop= Teardrop.png Teardrop the shy and reticent introvert who everyone loves. She's a quiet individual who doesn't speak, probably suffering from an illness related to that. Teardrop though is sufficient and alert. Test Tube= New Test Tube.png Test Tube is the smarty pants of them all! She's good at science and is barely amazed by anything, because she knows the answers to all of them. Despite her intelligence she can be witty at times. Lucky Suitcase= Suitcase .png Suitcase the kind and caring contestant who's friendly to everyone and is described to be both a pushover and too gentle. Despite this, when people start betraying her, she starts to be upset and more paranoid. Yellow Face= ACWAGT Yellow Face Pose.png Yellow Face a positive looking emotion who's always happy. Though his emotions can drastically change, depending on the events. Nonetheless he can be quite witty and clumsy at times (just like TB). Polls Which adorable character is the best? Marshmallow Rocky Which yellow character is the best? Firey Yellow Face Which is better, Fan or Test Tube? Fan Test Tube Which is better, Bow or Suitcase? Bow Suitcase Which is better, Pen or Teardrop? Pen Teardrop Voting ends at Tuesday next week, because it's one week since then.